101 Ways to Annoy Natsume for Mikan
by omgwho.amiagain
Summary: title says it all. have fun reading! HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first fanfic, so here goes. Thx so much to my friend, chris3169512. She helped me a lot!

* * *

**Ways to Annoy Natsume (for Mikan)**

1. wear shorts/pants (so he can't see her underwear)

2. nullify all his alice attacks whenever he tries to burn something

3. copy his alice and shout HAHA, NATSUME I CAN DO IT TOO!

4. Ask why he has red eyes.

ex. Mikan- Why do you have red eyes? Are you a vampire? NOOOOOOOOO, ur going to suck my blood! runs away

Natsume- ...

5. Dye his hair pink when he's asleep.

6. Also, give him a makeover (be sure to put on a lot of eyeliner to make him look like a raccoon) and paint his nails hot pink.

7. Bring out the tape recorder and record it when he looks in the mirror and screams like a girl.

8. Ask him, (innocently) "Natsume? Why are you wearing makeup? Are you a girl? Why do you look like a pink racoon?"

9. Hide Barbie dolls under his bed. Later, find them and ask "Natsume, why do you have Barbie dolls under your bed? Admit it! You're a girl!"

10. Dare him to wear a dress. Later, lock him up in a closet with you (oo...) and sing annoying songs in a very high-pitched voice until he finally agrees.

11. When he wears the dress, ask him, "Natsume, why are you wearing a dress? Are you gay?"

12. Also take many pictures of him and give them to Hotaru.(XD) Don't forget a special edition pack for Narumi. ;

13. When he sleeps (again), magic marker a mustache, beard, monobrow, etc. on him.

14. Also, put a purple and green long haired girl wig on him and shock the hell out of him when he wakes up.

15. Force him to sing "Barbie Girl" in front of the whole school while Mikan announces the huge Barbie collection he has.

16. Make him play "Spin the Bottle" with Persona. And yes, only Persona.

17. Make him dress up in a complete kitty outfit.

18. Cook weird and exotic food for him.

19. Cry when he doesn't eat it.

20. When he eats it, and gets weird side affects, tell him he didn't have to eat it.

21. Make finger puppets of him and Persona. Don't forget high squeaky voices. Act Persona saving the day and don't forget to put Natsume saying, "No,no, Persona rescue me" dun dun dun To the rescue!

22. Ask Hotaru to build a voice modifier. Prank phone call Natsume pretending to be Ruka.

"Natsume... Um... I-I... I've... always... LOVED YOU!"

The next day, when Natsume asks Ruka about last night, Ruka has no clue of what he's talking about.

23. Ask Nonoko to make a love potion that makes someone fall in love with the first person they see. Ask Narumi to come by the room and force Natsume to drink the potion, blind-folded. Face him toward Narumi, and remove the blindfold. Voila!

24. Put a Barney stuffed animal next to Natsume when he sleeps and make him hug it. Take a picture.

25. Make a slideshow of photoshopped pictures showing Natsume forcefully kissing all of the guys and guy teachers in his class.

26. Switch all of his manga to yaoi, yuri, and shoujo manga. (**A/N: **Yaoi is boyxboy and yuri is lesbian, shoujo is girl manga)

27. Force him to watch 10 hours of Teletubbies, Barney, and Sesame Street episodes and make him sing along.

28. Make him participate in a Home Economics class which has only old ladies, saying he needs to get in touch with his female side. (Home Economics includes cooking, sewing, and all that girly stuff.)

29. Replace Natsume's earring which a huge loopy heart one.

30. Put a photo-shopped picture of him kissing Ruka on the front page of the newspaper (does gakuen alice even have a newspaper? o.O) Get hoards of fangirls to go to his room. They barge in and yell, "WE GIRLS ARE SO MUCH PRETTIER THAN THOSE DISGUSTING GUYS!"

31. Dump a gallon of perfume on him and watch and see as swarms of guys trample to him. (I'm not sure if perfume attracts guys, but cologne attracts girls so i put it anyways)

32. Tell all his fangirls that he is going to go on a date with them at Central Town and that he will buy them each something that costs 3000 rabbits. Watch as he gets trampled by whining fangirls when he tells them he will not buy them anything and he will NOT go on a date with them. (he gets trampled yet again)

33. Blow party poopers in his face whenever you feel like it.

34. Host a Carebear-themed party for him and force him to do kareoke and sing to the tune of "My Little Pony"

35. Make him dye Easter eggs with you...on Christmas.

36. Sign him up for a ballet class.

37. When he's sleeping, yell "NATSUME, OMG DID YOU FAINT?" and put smelling salts under his nose.

38. Dress him up as a teletubby.

39. Take him to a Wiggles concert and encourage him to sing the Henry the Octopus song.

40. Give him an Ipod video for his birthday and make it permanently holding all the theme songs of those kiddy shows.

41. Sing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes..." over and over again.

42. Pretend he's a dog. ex. Gooood boy, Natsume.

43. Buy him a collar and give it to him for Christmas. Don't forget the cat kibble. Say, "Gooood Kuro Neko." "It looks PURRR-FECT on you!"

44. Sit on one side of him and tap his shoulder on the other side.

45. Say boo loudly manyttimes. Be offended when he's not scared.

46. Go up to him, poke him, and say "poke" many times.

47. Redecorate his room princess style. Be sure to paint the walls pink and cover it with princesses.

48. Play hide and seek with him and when he finds you, yell out "I found you!" (over and over again)

49. Bug him and literally (obsessively and scarily) worship him. Every waking moment.

ex. (bowing) Natsume-sama! Natsume-sama! Natsume-sama!

50. Start laughing and pointing at him at random times.

51. Whenever he says anything remotely intelligent, clap loudly and tell him you knew all along.

52. On the next Valentine's Day, decorate his room so it's pink and frilly. Don't forget lots of hearts!

53. Tell him he has a guest spot on Sesame Street.

54. Scream "look over there" and when he does, say "Made ya look!" (continuously)

55. Chain him to the Small World ride at Disneyland. When he tries to burn his way out, nullify it.

56. Act like a dog and scratch at his door every night for a week.

57. When he opens the door, beg for a glass of water.

58. When he brings it to you, insist that you asked for a glass of milk.

59. When he brings it to you, cry and tell him he should have brought it to you in a bowl because you're a dog.

60. Don't drink it. When he asks why you're not drinking it, tell him you wanted a glass of water.

61. Then, drink it messily. Be sure to splash it on him.

62. Make a stupid sounding rap about his life story.

63. Tell him he should grow a mustache.

64. Have Hotaru create a 'Ruka' robot and make it slobber him with hugs and kisses. (Hopefully, he'll never tell the difference.)

65. Have her also create a 'Narumi', 'Persona', and 'Sumire' robot and make them do the same thing.

66. Get him a dog and tell him he clearly needs some companionship.

67. Ask him why he's called Kuro Neko. (ex. Why are you the black cat? Are you an old lady or something? Because old ladies love cats..)

68. Sign him up for Little League and a yoga class.

69. Pinch him. Make sure he squeals.

70. Play 'knock&run' at his door late at night.

71. Whack him on the arm and say 'mosquito!' every few minutes.

72. Paint his mask with pink and glitter.

73. When you eat with him, drum tunes with your cutlery, play with your food, and blow bubbles in your chocolate milk.

74. Ask him to dance a polka with you.

75. Get him a plant. Act mortally offended when he doesn't water it and it dies.

76. Have tea-parties with him.

77. Insist on reading him bedtime stories.

78. Leave disgusting, rotting things near him. Insist that it's Aromatherapy.

79. Cuddle him at random moments.

80. Follow a few paces behind him, spraying everything he touches with a can of disinfectant.

81. When he talks to you, stare blankly and drool.

82. Make him watch Hannah Montana and sing along!

83. Lock him in a room with Narumi for a day.

84. Give him a pet poodle.

85. Make him lunch.

86. When he eats it, call him a cannibal for eating his own kind. (meat is made from black cats)

87. Make him play the 'guess what i'm thinking' game and insist that his guesses are wrong.

88. Dress him up in a bikini.

89. Take pictures and show his fangirls.

90. While he takes a shower, steal his clothes and throw them out the window.

91. Announce that he has no clothes and is in a bathroom to the fangirls.

92. Plan a wedding for him and Narumi.

93. Send them on a honeymoon.

94. Send him fan letters and tell him it's from Persona.

95. Put him on a leash and walk him.

96. Play "fairy princess" with him. (self-explanatory, u act like fairy-princesses)

97. Take him to Disneyworld (??) and make him hug Barney. (**A/N**: wasn't quite sure where you can find barney)

98. Have Hotaru create a Barney toy that sings the "I love you, you love me" song over and over again permanently. Give it to him.

99. Dress him up as a panda.** (A/N: **aww that would be so awesome!**)**

100. Run circles around him. Continuously.

101. Have him dress matching to Narumi. :D

* * *

Ok how was it? R&R please! This may be just a one shot, but I'm thinking about continuing it, and doing ways to annoy persona, ruka, mikan, etc. If you want this to happen, please tell me in your reviews. Also, please give suggestions on ways to annoy .

Thank you,

omg.whoamigain


	2. Chapter 2

**101 Ways to Annoy Natsume - Ch. 2 **

Ok here's the deal people. I'm going to do 10 ways every chapter, writing a little oneshot/story to each of them. You can request the next pranks that you want to be put in the next chapters or give me story ideas please. **I will not update until there are at least 5 reviews. So R & R! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Much thanks to chris3169512 for her help on this chapter.**

Also thanks to,

**chris3169512** - Continued! Thanks to your help :D

**chocolvr69** - great that you liked it! as you see, i'm continuing it!

**sternenhagel**- i know it's so idiotic but awesomely funny

**crazyandproud344 **

**Blizzel - **yup i know # 56-61 are awesome!

**Lycrea - **Yes i followed your advice. I sort of made a story.

**xXx Simple Silent xXx - **yes friends. i added u to my friends list.

**fluffypenguinscandy** - great to know you liked it so much!

**Prince Pierre - **There's something called Mangahut. Search it on yahoo. And also, remember Mikan has her nullification alice so she won't get burned.

**Thanks for story alert -**

1. Lycrea2. chocolvr693. crazyandproud3444. xXx Simple Silent xXx

**Thanks for faving -**

1. Blizzel2. Lycrea3. chris31695124. hikaru7185. starchic196. xXx Simple Silent xXx

the names rn't in any particular order, i just copied and pasted it

I would really like to thank everyone for all the positive comments, all teh reviews, story alerts, and favs. Thank you so much! Hoping for more in this chappie!

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Ways to Annoy Natsume (for Mikan) – CH. 2**

**1. Wear shorts/pants (so he can't see her underwear)**

Sakura Mikan was tired of wearing her normal skirts. She needed a change. So that's why when she went to Central Town to shop for something new, she saw PANTS! Yes, pants! This was clearly new to her. The store lady had insisted that these were the latest fashion trend and told her that skirts were "SO YESTERDAY" (add that and a hair flick) So Mikan cautiously purchased a pair of the so called "latest fashion trend" pair of pants. She told herself, "This was good right, a change. Plus, Natsume won't be able to see my panties!"

The next day she wore them to school.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan, Mikan, Sakura-san, etc."

Natsume stood staring. Why was Polka wearing pants, like a normal girl? Now he couldn't see her underwear. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Sweatdrops-

He panicked. '_NANDE NANDE NANDE NANDE NANDE NANDE!'_

"Good morning, Mikan."

She smiled. Perhaps wearing pants would be a good thing.

-

-

**2. Nullify all his Alice attacks whenever he tries to burn something.**

Hyuuga Natsume was getting mobbed, groped, pulled, squealed, hugged, nearly kissed stepped on, adored, asked to go on dates with, and much more by his oh-so-adoring fangirls.

"Hn." he grunted, as he started to use his Alice.

But suddenly, Mikan came skipping along, taking full note of this situation. She NULLIFIED his Alice attacks, and watched gleefully as he got all of the things above and worse by fangirls.

She loudly complained that she couldn't control her Alice and it wasn't her fault. However, poor Natsume could not answer since he was trapped under a pile of fangirls.

"NOOOOOOO, " was his last thought.

-

-

**21. Make finger puppets of him and Persona. Don't forget high squeaky voices. Act Persona saving the day and don't forget to put Natsume saying, "No,no, Persona rescue me" dun dun dun. To the rescue!"**

Gakuen Alice was having a new class. Art class, it was called.

"Art class?" everyone thought. "Why do we need an art class?"

No one had any idea why.

But for today, the teacher said you could make puppets. So Mikan made a Natsume one and a Persona one.

She was finished and bored, so she decided to play with them. (you know like how a little boy plays with action figures )

She gave them both high squeaky voices and spoke rather loudly.

"PERSONA ! HELP HELP! RESCUE ME ! RESCUE ME! RESCUE ME! " Natsume puppet squeaked.

"DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN," shouted the high pitched Persona puppet, "TO THE RESCUE!"

She repeated this over and over, until she realized that the class was staring at her. However, she did not fail to notice Natsume was sitting in the corner, blushing heavily.

"This is awesome, " she thought.

-

-

**27. Force him to watch 10 hours of Teletubbies, Barney, and Sesame Street episodes and get the theme song stuck in his head. (You know, Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Po….Teletubbies, Teletubbies, Big hug(?) )**

Mikan had a brand new obsession. After she had somehow obtained a panda TV, she became obsessed with the show Teletubbies! But there was just one thing. She wanted someone to watch it with her.

She asked Narumi-sensei, but he was busy.

She asked Hotaru, but simply got baka-gunned.

So who else to ask but NATSUME?

But how can she make him watch with her? She knew he wouldn't just do it over his free will.

She had so many questions! What were those TV screens on the Teletubbies? Why did they have antennas? Why was there a baby smiling sun? Why was there a vacuum cleaner that made waffles? But alas, nobody knew of this strange show.

'_The only way she would get these answers was if she got Natsume to really, really watch it for very long and become obsessed with it like her. He could solve all her questions!" _she thought. Even though she hated to admit it, he was a GENIUS.

She told Natsume to meet her in her room after school.

She could hardly wait, as she sat with lots of rope and a chair.

When Natsume came into her room, she would tie him up to the chair in front of the Panda TV!

"Brilliant," she thought.

At last, he came and she evilly tied him up. She made him watch 10 hours of Teletubbies! After he left, she could hear him singing the theme song as soon as he got out of her door.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, " she laughed. "NATSUME IS SINGING!"

"But wait!" she thought. "I forgot to ask him the answers to all those questions!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NATSUME COME BACK!

But sadly, Natsume could not hear her since he was trapped in his own little Teletubby world.

-

-

**43. Buy him a collar and give it to him for Christmas. Don't forget the cat kibble. Say, "Gooood Kuro Neko." "It looks PUR****R****R-FECT on you!"**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS NATSUME!" chirped Mikan.

He opened his present.

Wait…a cat collar? And some kibble? WHATTTTTTTTTTT?

"Put it on Natsume! You'll look so cute!"

Cute was NOT was Natsume Hyuuga aimed for. Sure maybe HAWT or SEXY but not CUTE!

He grudgingly put it on.

"Gooooood Kuro Neko." Mikan said as she stroked his head. "It looks PURRR-FECT on you!"

'_WHAT THE HECK? WHAT'S GOING ON ? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….'_

-

-

**62. Make a stupid sounding rap about his life story.**

"Now class, we have a new assignment to do," said Narumi-sensei, who was actually teaching, for once. (OMG!)

"You have to make up a rap or chant about your partner's life story."

"I CAN'T WAIT!" squealed the happy, bubbly Mikan.

"This is gay," mumbled Natsume.

This was her rap – When he was one, he didn't suck his thumb.

He made all the babies feel so dumb.

He also became a pervert.

When he was two,

He rarely went poo,

So now he's permanently constipated. (doesn't rhyme, I know.) (and became more perverted)

When he was three,

He never went wee wee

So now he hops around like a rabbit. (and became more perverted

When he was four,

He became so poor, (and was perverted)

When he was five,

He ran into a hive, (and was more perverted

When he was six,

He ate too much Trix, (pervert pervert pervert)

When he was seven,

He never went to heaven, (so became more perverted)

When he was eight,

He got stuck under a gate, (and became more perverted)

When he was nine.

He stepped on a line. (and was more perverted)

When he was ten,

He became very very very veryx100000000000 perverted.

Natsume's – On Monday she wears polka dots,

Tuesday she wears stripes,

Wednesday she wears panda bears,

Thursday she wears froggies,

Friday she wears flowers,

Saturday she wears bees,

Sunday she wears polka dots again.

She clearly has no life.

"Why thank you, Natsume. That was a very nice rap/chant/poem. I lov- WAIT NO! NATSUME NO HENTAI! YOU JUST MADE A POEM/RAP/CHANT ABOUT MY PANTIES!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-

-

**71. Whack him on the arm and say 'mosquito!' every few minutes.**

Mikan was about to play her favorite game of Mosquito Whack. Who would be her culprit?

Natsume of course!

-Whack!-

"Mosquito!"

-Whack!-

"Mosquito"

10000000000000000000000 times later

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he literally snarled.

"Hmph."

-Whack!-

"Mosquito!"

-

-

**70. Play 'Knock-'n'-Run' at his door late at night.**

Again, Mikan just couldn't sleep. So what else better to do than play the wonderful game of 'Knock-'n'-Run.'?

"Hmm," she grinned evilly. "Who shall be my culprit next?"

"Hotaru - no. She'd probably baka-gun me to death. Ruka- no. He's too nice. Narumi-sensei- Nah. I don't want to disturb him. Permy- no. She needs her beauty sleep. Yuu- no. Tsubasa- no. He's just awesome why would I want to do that. Misaki- no. She'd probably kill me. Anna- She's too nice. Koko- nah. Nonoko- no. She's too awesome for that. So that leaves...NATSUMEEEE!" she shouted gleefully.

It went along like this.

-Knock-

-Run-

Repeat 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times.

At last the annoyed Natsume opened the door.

"What do you want!" he snapped.

-Giggle giggle-

"Nothing." She answered in a teasing tone.

-Giggle giggle-

He proceeded to burn Mikan heavily, but luckily she had her Nullification Alice.

Still it was worth it seeing his annoyed face.

-

-

**87. Make him play the 'Guess what I'm thinking' game and insist that his guesses are wrong.**

"Natsumeeeeeeee, guess what I'm thinking?"

"You're thinking about shutting up."

"No."

"Pandas."

"No."

"Princesses."

"No."

"Teletubbies."

"No."

"Me?" –smirks-

"NO!"

"Hotaru"

"No."

"Naru."

"No."

"Your panties."

"No."

"Shadow-freak"

"No, but now that you mentioned it I will-"

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Fine, fine."

"Flowers."

"No."

"Howalon."

"No."

"Going away"

"No."

"Dots"

"No."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT, ARGGH-" screamed the annoyed Natsume.

He checked the time and saw she had wasted exactly 5 hours of his life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M LATE FOR A MISSION! PERSONA'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

He ran around screaming like a madman.

-

-

**100. Run circles around him. Continuously.**

Sakura Mikan was officially hyper. She had eaten 5 boxes of Howalon, 4 slices of banana cream pie, 1 slice of apple pie, 2 gallons of double chocolate chip & rocky road ice cream, 50 brownies, and 1 soda.

So now, with all this energy, "What to do, " she thought.

She came up with the greatest idea EVER. To run circles around Natsume of course!

So she went to Natsume and started running circles. Natsume tried to walk away but failed. DESPERATELY. He walked left, and she followed circles around him. He walked right, and she did the same thing. Oh, there was just no way out of this.

Natsume was becoming dizzy, while Mikan, on the other hand, was not tired at all. Natsume collapsed from the dizziness, much to Mikan's delight. Remember, this was THE Natsume Hyuuga, and he just collapsed to the ground.

"Now what?" she thought.

Oh the world can become very, very, very, scary when Sakura Mikan becomes hyper.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please R & R and don't forget, **5 reviews before you get the next chappie.**

**Toodles,**

**omg.whoamiagain**

P.S. - a cookie for the first 3 reviewers! pstt. chocolate chip!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! I want to thank you all for all your reviews, favs, and story updates. Well I updated pretty fast didn't I? :D**

* * *

**Thank you so so so so much to chris3169512** **for helping me edit, giving me ideas, and encouragement** (can you write it? yes you can! your silent readers are waiting for you when you said you'd update after 5 reviews...) **For that, you get a cookie too. :**

* * *

**These people get cookies -**

Prince Pierre

petalsarefallingxoxo

chocolvr69

i tried making a cookie but ff messed it up so taste your imaginary cookie!

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing -**

**Prince Pierre - **I didn't put any Natsume - "NOOOOOs" this time. I hope I didn't make him too OC & ty for all your help on making my story better

**petalsarefallingxoxo **- you got a cookie ! did i update fast enough?

**chocolvr69 -** yup you got a cookie! i know poor, poor natsume

**Blizzel **- haha i liked that part too

**chris3169512** - yup you helped me a lot THANK YOU THANK YOU TAHNK YOU! MY EDITOR

**Lycrea- **tanhk you.

**SuMMeR OrAngE - **great to know you liked it so much

**Thank you for favoriting-**

1. BabyLinn2. Blizzel3. Lycrea4. SuMMeR OrAngE5. chocolvr696. chris31695127. hikaru7188. starchic199. xXx Simple Silent xXx

**Thank you for story alerting-**

1. BabyLinn2. Lycrea3. SuMMeR OrAngE4. chocolvr695. crazyandproud3446. xXx Simple Silent xXx

**Now here's the deal people. 10 reviews and I'll update. First three reviewers get a cookie, this time M&M.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice, haha i wish. **( i finally remembered to put the disclaimer, stupid me)

* * *

**101 Ways to Annoy Natsume for Mikan - CH. 3!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3. copy his alice and shout HAHA, NATSUME I CAN DO IT TOO!**

Mikan just found out about her S.E.C. (yes I know in the manga she only has a stealing alice, but I just put S.E.C. here because it's more interesting) alice and wanted to try and copy one. So she copied Natsume's! Soon she was able to control fire, so she decided to wave it in Natsume's face.

"HAHA NATSUME I CAN DO IT TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I CAN DO IT TOO! I CAN DO IT TOO! I CAN DO IT TOO! I CAN DO IT TOO! I CAN DO IT TO-!"

"Hn. Shut up, Polka."

"I CAN DO IT TOO! I CAN DO IT TOO! I CAN DO IT TOO! I CAN DO IT TOO! I CAN DO IT TOO!"

"I told you to shut up."

"Look, see I can do it too!"

-accidentally sets Natsume on fire-

"Oops, um sorry, Hey Natsume are you there? Natsume? Natsume? NATSUME?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Make him play "Spin the Bottle" with Persona. And yes, only Persona.**

"Hey Natsume, do you want to play Spin the Bottle with me?"

"Hn. Ok."

really means – OF COURSE MIKAN, I WANT TO KISS YOU!

"Do you even know how to play?"

"Yes, here we are. You're playing with just Persona, ok. No getting out of it!"

"Hn. Ugh."

really means – OMG R U KIDDING ME? WTH? PERSONA…EGH!

Suddenly Imai appeared behind him and tied him up in a chair. WTH? Money signs in her eyes again?

"Ok now Natsume spin the bottle."

-spin-

"AND IT LANDS ON PERSONA! OF COURSE!"

"Now Natsume, kiss Persona."

Hotaru followed carefully filming his every move.

Natsume sighed. Looked like there was just no getting out of this.

-smuack-

Mikan laughed like hell.

Natsume knew this was his chance and burned the ropes and ran away, since Mikan was off guard and stopped nullifying.

The next day it was hell for Natsume. The video had been released throughout the school and hoards of fangirls kept screaming, "NATSUME HOW COULD YOU? WHY WOULD YOU LIKE THOSE UGLY GUYS INSTEAD OF BEAUTIFUL US? HOW COULD U? I NEVER KNEW YOU SWUNG THAT WAY!"

Somehow, he had to prove he was straight….?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**18. ****Cook weird and exotic food for him.**

**19. Cry when he doesn't eat it.**

**20. When he eats it, gets weird side affects, tell him he didn't have to eat it.**

Anna was giving Mikan cooking lessons. (OH NO!) Mikan was having quite a hard time following along. She just couldn't get the hang of cooking. But the thing was, she needed someone else besides her and Anna to taste out her food. So she went to Natsume and gave him her dishes of exotic and weird food.

The first dish contained strange purple and blue spotted mushrooms with green sauce. It had a strange smell. The next dish had green and purple noodles. The next had orange broccoli.

As you can see, Natsume was quite hesitant to eat this, rather exotic food.

"Hn. Who would eat this?"

"B-b-b-but NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WORKED SO HARD! AND NOW YOU WON'T E-E-E-ATTTT I-I-T!"

The loud Mikan had now been reduced to a blubbering pool of water, soon becoming a river.

Natsume sighed. The only way to stop her crying was to eat this…er…weird food.

1 hour later…

Natsume's skin had turned purple with green polka dots. His hair became blue and orange and he felt like he was going to throw up. He felt terrible.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS, POLKA!"

"Ladaddadadadadada I can't hear you , YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO EAT IT ladadadadadadaddada" Mikan sang.

Poor, poor Natsume.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**24. Put a Barney stuffed animal next to Natsume when he sleeps and make him hug it. Take a picture.**

"I love you, you love me, we're a great big family…."

Mikan was watching her favorite show, **Barney! **The songs and the dances and the lessons were all to classic. However, Natsume _hated _this show.

He said it was "childish" and "stupid" and every other bad thing you could say about the show.

Clutching her new barney stuffed animal, she went to go play a trick on him.

Sneaking quietly inside his bedroom, she put the Barney stuffed animal next to him and moved his arms so he was hugging it. She took many, many, pictures and gave them to Hotaru for blackmailing (Yippee!)

The next day-

Across the school billboard was a huge picture of Natsume Hyuuga hugging a Barney stuffed animal. It was all the gossip today.

Natsume could only stare at it and wonder, - "WHAT THE HECK?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**33. Blow party poopers in his face whenever you feel like it.**

"Briiiiiinnngggg! Brriiiiiinngggg! Briiing!" her alarm clock rang.

Mikan Sakura quickly woke up, thinking she was late again. But thankfully she found it was only 6:30 (**A/N: I don't know when school starts for GA students, but let's just say.. eight?) **She saw a strange packet on her bedside table. It was glowing and a note was attached.

The note said –

_Dear Mikan,_

_Here is a party pooper. Feel free to blow it in Natsume's face whenever you like._

_Signed, _

_PR4NKN4TSUM3HYUUG4CLUB, W3 H8 HIM!_

(A/N: For those of you who can't read that, it says PRANKNATSUMEHYUUGA CLUB, WE HATE HIM!)

"Haha," Mikan thought. "I can't wait to test this!

The day went like this –

Math with Jin-Jin – blah blah blah blah, n is 6 and y is 9 therefore, n + y 15, blah blah – BBBBBRANGGGGG (whatever that party pooper noise is) blah blah bla- BRAAANGGG! And so on. Ooh math class SURE WAS FUN!

After –

BRAANGG! BRAANGG! BRAANG! Nonstop.

Well, one thing we're sure of- Natsume had the _best day of his life! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**46. Go up to him, poke him, and say "poke." Repeat as many times as you like.**

"Hey Natsume!"

-poke- "Poke"

Six billion, seven thousand, five hundred two times later…

"Hey do you want to get some ice cream…?"

"Sure." He said icily.

(**A/N – a very short one, but I had no idea what to do o.o) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**55. Chain him to the Small World ride at Disneyland. When he tries to burn his way out, nullify his alice.**

"Class, we're going to Disneyland for a vacation."

"What's" and "Why's" and "How's" and "What's Disneyland's" bounced back and forth through the classroom.

"Disneyland is a fun place with rides for all of you kids! You'll have fun!" explained Narumi-sensei.

"Uh huh…" muttered Natsume. "What's your idea of fun?"

"YAY WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!!" shouted Mikan. "DISNEYLAND, DISNEYLAND, DISNEYLAND!" she chanted while dancing all over the classroom.

"Mikan, please sit down."

A week later…

Class B had got to Disneyland and had an awesome time. They had gone on most of the rides until, finally they got to the notorious Small World ride. (I'm not sure if I meant teacups or small world – oh well, let's just say a Disneyland ride o.o)

Mikan LOVED the ride. She went on it WAY too many times to count. But alas, she was lonely and needed someone else to ride it with her. SO SHE CHAINED NATSUME TO IT! Luckily, the ride person said nothing. Natsume felt ridiculed. No way he wanted to be stuck on this ride for all of eternity.

He tried to burn his way out but he forgot one thing, Mikan had the _Nullification Alice. _

Alas, he got stuck on the ride for all of eternity. Poor, poor, Natsume.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**75. Get him a plant. Act mortally offended when he doesn't water it and it dies.**

"Hey Natsume! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what GUESS WHAT?"

"WHAT!" he snarled.

"I GOT YOU A PLANT! Remember to water it and feed it EVERY DAY!"

"Baka, Polka. Plants can't be fed."

"Yea, yea, whatever. Take care of it anyways! Bye!"

1 day later….

"NATSUME NATSUME NATSUME NATSUME NATSUME! Did you water the plant I gave you? Did you? Did you ? Did you? Did you? DID YOU?"

"Hn." (of course not)

"LEMME SEE IT!"

"Hn." (no way am I going to let you see it , it's dead.)

-bursts into his room-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NATSUME HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? IT'S DEAD! IT'S DEAD! IT'S DEAD! HOW COULD YOU? NOOOOOOO!"

-BREAKS DOWN INTO A OCEAN OF TEARS-

-cries for three days and three nights-

"Oh wow," thought Natsume. "It's going to be another Noah's ark."

-drowns-

"Hmph. Serves him right," thought Mikan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**96. Play "fairy princess" with him. (self-explanatory, you act like fairy princesses)**

"Natsume, let's play **fairy princess **!"

"Hn."

"YAY THAT MEANS YES!"

"Here you go, here's your wings, and your sparkly crown and your wand, and your tutu! Oh yea, you can't forget the pretty purse!"

"Here let me put it on for you,"

Natsume quickly tried to run away from this horrendous-ugh- thing. But he found that Imai was right behind him with money signs in her eyes. Before he knew it, he was strapped to a chair and couldn't burn himself out. Before he knew it, he found himself dressed as a…..fairy princess?

"What?"

He closed his eyes, hoping it was a dream. He opened his eyes again and saw an even scarier sight. Imai was snapping photos of him everywhere!

What. A. Nightmare.

**Thank you for reading everyone! Don't forget to R & R! 10 reviews before I update! M & M cookies for the first three reviewers!**

**Mwah,**

**omg.whoamiagain**


	4. Authors Note

**Sadly, because I no longer have the heart to write this, this story is going on HIATUS. Yup, sorry for all you lovers of this story. I'm simply not into it anymore and i have too many other story ideas i want to start and Shadows and regrets to update. I'm also working on a story for FictionPress. If you want, you can write your own stories with the ideas and pm or review them to me, and i will post them up when i get 10 of them. i'll also give you credit for them, don't worry. So very very sorry everyone. **

**Sadly, **

**omg.whoamiagain**

**Go read Shadows and Regrets instead, sorry. **


End file.
